


reach for the heavens, shrewd queen

by graveExcitement



Category: Civilization (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveExcitement/pseuds/graveExcitement
Summary: Queen Seondeok of Korea, through the ages.





	reach for the heavens, shrewd queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weakinteraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/gifts).



> I was super excited to see your Civ prompts! Not sure if you've played VI's Gathering Storm expansion, but it should still be understandable if you haven't.
> 
> Title is from the Korean intro monologue: _"Reach for the heavens, shrewd queen, and your people will reach with you."_

When the news came in from the scouts that the Romans had settled a city directly west of Seoul, Seondeok was not pleased, but Trajan had not yet truly drawn her ire. She studied the maps carefully. Perhaps, she reasoned, he had nowhere left to expand. And Korea still had plenty of room on the east half of the continent.

Then came the report. "My queen, it appears the Romans have purchased a tile that borders our own."

A tile that was the only source of iron within her fledgling empire's reach. And he had _stolen_ it.

"Trajan will burn."

* * *

Denounced again. In ancient times, Seondeok had only known the Romans, but through her conquest she had finally met the others. But Trajan had poisoned their minds against her; they all condemned her bloodthirst.

"By what right do they judge me?" she hissed. In her place, they all would have done the same. No, their disapproval stemmed from jealousy. Had Brazil not besieged Rome years before she did so? But after _she_ captured it, Pedro II was the first to denounce her warmongering ways. Utter hypocrisy.

Perhaps Rio de Janeiro would be the next capital to add to her collection.

* * *

The Brazilian conquest had been juicy — three cities, including Rio de Janeiro — but Korea's army and coffers were both strained. More importantly, the rage that stirred her heart had been satisfied. It was time to turn back to science, to building her empire into prosperity.

But without a reliable trading partner, her people suffered.

Brazil’s frailty proved an unexpected boon. Pedro II had captured a city from Phoenicia, but could not keep it loyal. How easy it was to send a few Korean troops up to take it, and then — to return it to its founder.

Dido's face was priceless.

* * *

Having an ally made all the difference. After the initial shock of brutish _Korea_ gifting a conquered city back to its founder, Dido quickly warmed up to her. Seondeok could not help but appreciate Dido in turn, and not only for their prosperous trade. Here, finally, was a leader who had left behind the shrieking cries of "Warmonger! Barbarian!" and seen sense.

And once Korea and Phoenicia had been allied for a few decades, the other leaders began to change their tune as well. Yes, this alliance would take them far. 

Even if Phoenicia's science left something to be desired.

* * *

"Seondeok," came Dido's anxious plea, "Victoria has declared war on me."

England... the one civilization as advanced as Korea. The only one left who could pose a threat. Seondeok studied Dido's wide eyes, her faintly trembling hands. Considering how technologically backwards Phoenicia was, it was no wonder she was afraid.

Seondeok gave her a soft smirk. "You have been loyal to me for centuries, my friend. Fear not. Victoria will regret this." She savored the answering grin Dido gave her in return.

It would be a nice distraction while she waited for her Exoplanet Expedition’s completion. Victory was at hand.


End file.
